


reason: it could polish up the gray

by salsa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, kind of freeverse but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsa/pseuds/salsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will I ever see you again?"</p><p>"You can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	reason: it could polish up the gray

_“The lengths that I will go, the distance in your eyes…_

_Oh no, I’ve said too much, I haven’t said enough”_

 -R.E.M, Losing My Religion

 

* * *

 

 

 **The characters:** A girl, hopelessly in love with a man who can never truly return her love without pain. A man, who is hopelessly in love with a girl he fears will leave him ( _has left him_ ) and break his heart with no hope of repair.

 

 **The plot:** He has lost her (of _course_ he's fucking lost her), just as he promised he wouldn’t. She is trapped somewhere far away, where he can never reach her without destroying both universes. 

 

 **The plot twist:** He finds a way to say goodbye. He doesn’t want to do it, but he will. He knows how badly it will hurt her, and how it will haunt him for the rest of his days. But it has to be done.

 

 **The setting:** An empty beach in Norway, ironically named, that practically screams ‘miserable’ and ‘desolate’. She stands there, and an image of him ( _no touch_ ) appears.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Her** : Am I ever gonna see you again?

 

 **Him** : You can’t.

 

( _She is crying, and he is nearly sobbing along with her. He is so, so sorry that it’s ending like this._ )

 

 **Her** : I lo-… I love you.

 

 **Him** : Quite right too.

 

( _She nods, a tiny smile through her tears_. _Momentarily, h_ _e revels in that smile so flawlessly crafted and  just for him. He knows he'll never see it again, never hold her hand or hear her laugh, so he might as well soak it up while he still can._ )

 **Him** : Rose Tyler-

 

( _Without so much as a warning, he_ _is tactlessly ripped back into his own world. He can’t even tell her. Can’t even say he loves her._ )

 

( _She weeps inconsolably, tears welling up and ruining her mascara. He cries too, silently, his mouth still open to say the words, the words that hadn’t left his lips. The words always meant for her, always meant to be said. It hurt so much, it burns._

 

_Because he never told her._

 

 _And he knows he never will._ )

 

 _“I love you.”_ He says it to himself, now, because even though she is farther than he could dream of reaching, he sure as hell needs to hear it. Even though she’ll never know it was said, at least he knew it.

 

At least he'll be able to console himself with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic. Yeah. Hope it didn't suck.
> 
> Title from R.E.M.'s 'Radio-Free Europe'.


End file.
